


Oneshot: Modern Warfare vs. Night King

by MasterKyleKatarn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ace Combat Inspired, Aircraft vs Dragon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artillery vs Undead, idk about more tags, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyleKatarn/pseuds/MasterKyleKatarn
Summary: What the title says, Modern Warfare vs. the Night King and his army. Aircraft and artillery.





	Oneshot: Modern Warfare vs. Night King

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing Ace Combat 7 lately, and I’ve read Red Storm Rising again. This is what I got when I combined it with Game of Thrones.

**_Oneshot: GoT/RSR x-over thingy_ **

**_Roughly 20 kilometers north of Winterfell, 23/9/303 AC, 2307 Hours_ **

The army of the dead steadily advanced southwards. The original plans of their leader had been delayed by the fierce battle against the living at the place they call Last Hearth, but it was only a delay. They hadn’t been stopped, and if things would go by plan they would reach Winterfell within the next few hours. And after Winterfell and the Starks were eliminated, they would finally take all of Westeros.

This train of thought was interrupted by a sudden feeling of something alike to panic coming towards the Night King through the bond he shared with his servants. Something was attacking them. From the skies? But his dragon had not sensed anything.

**_Winterfell Airport, roughly 20 kilometers to the south._ **

Cheers erupted in the hastily thrown together control center for what remained of the North’s unmanned aerial vehicles. The few AQ-3  _ Direwolf _ drones remaining after the war were circling above the army of the dead, raining missiles down onto them. They might’ve been unable to get them to Last Hearth in time, but they managed to finally intercept them now. It was a difficult task. Finding an army of corpses using infrared imagery was near impossible.

“Good work everyone, now send the location to the attack planes. They’re going to soften them up.”

Not far away from the UAV command center, which had been placed in the passenger terminal of the airport, what remained of the 1st Winterfell Air Regiment’s 3rd Attack Squadron prepared for launch.

_ “Air Traffic Control, this is Cerwyn Squadron, requesting permission for take-off, over.” _

_ “This is Air Traffic Control, Cerwyn Squadron you have permission for take-off, good hunting, over.” _

Flight Lieutenant Robert Graves, Cerwyn 3, rolled onto the runway behind Cerwyn 1. He stopped, and the squadron leader began his take-off. After a few seconds, his radio cracked.

_ “Cerwyn 3, this is Cerwyn 1, your turn, over.” _

_ “Understood Cerwyn 1, taking off now, over.” _

Robert began his take-off sequence. The engines of his A-18  _ Bear _ aircraft roared, and he sped along the runway, taking off as soon as he had enough speed. His radio cracked again.

_ “Cerwyn 5, this is Cerwyn 1, your turn, over.” _

Cerwyn 5 answered same as Robert had, and this continued until all twelve A-18s were in the air. Robert followed Cerwyn 1 as the Squadron left the airspace above Winterfell, and began the flight north.

_ “Cerwyn Squadron, this is Winterfell Squadron. Winterfell 1 speaking. We’re going to be your escort, leave everything in the air to us, you just deal with the ground, over.” _

_ “Winterfell 1, this is Cerwyn 1, copy that, over.” _

When Robert looked to his left, he saw a F-12  _ Hawk  _ of Winterfell Squadron flying beside him. The pilot waved to him, and he waved back.

The two squadrons didn’t fly long, not even at top speed, until they reached the army of the dead.

_ “Cerwyn Squadron, this is Cerwyn 1, we will begin out Attack now. Remember the briefing.” _

Robert joined in on the chorus of answers, and began his bombing run. He put his plane into a dive, and pulled up only a hundred or so meters above the ground. The army of the dead was right below his as he pressed a button, and a napalm bomb dropped. He didn’t hear it explode, but suspected that it did. He dropped the next one. Seconds later, number three and four also followed. Then he pulled up.

_ “This is Cerwyn 3, I’m out of bombs, over.” _

_ “Copy that Cerwyn 3, make a run with your cannon, over.” _

He nodded, even though Cerwyn 1 couldn’t see it, and dived down again. This time, he didn’t level at 100 meters, instead he reduced his speed and opened fire with his plane’s twenty millimeter cannon. The brrrt sound of a rotary cannon filled his ears, and a trail of fire appeared in the undead army, at the places where the incendiary rounds hit the ground. He pulled up, and looked around. The army was burning around him. Large patches of fire spread out amongst the undead.

_ “This is Winterfell 2, I’ve got the bandit on my six. Fucking hell that dragon is big, over.” _

_ “Copy that, Winterfell 3 and 4, move to intercept that thing, over.” _

_ “Copy that Winterfell 1, over.” _

Robert saw a trail of flame light up the sky above him, followed by a missile flying towards the source of the trail.

_ “Missile was a miss. That thing is far more maneuverable than I thought.” _

_ “Keep going at it.” _

Robert made a split-second decision. He pulled up, and flew towards the source of the flames.

_ “This is Cerwyn 3, moving to engage the bandit, over.” _

_ “Fucking hell, Cerwyn 3, come back! Now! That’s not a Hawk you’re flying there it’s a fucking Bear!” _

_ “I know, but I don’t think the Hawks got some incendiary ammo. I’m going to make an attack run, over.” _

He switched off the radio, and closed in on the dragon. He couldn’t really see it, but his radar did. As soon as it lighted up, and told him he was in gun range, he opened fire. Miniature explosions appeared all over the beast’s body, and it lit up in flames. He switched his radio on again.

_ “This is Cerwyn 3, I’ve set the thing on fire and am going to return to base, over.” _

_ “Fucking hell. You’ve pissed of the squadron commander Cerwyn 3. Or should I say, dragon slayer?” _

**_South of Winterfell_ **

_ “Rain, this is Command. You’re cleared for bombardement, over.” _

_ “Copy that Command, beginning bombardment, over.” _

The remains of the various artillery Battalions belonging to the Royal Northern Army had assembled on a large hill. Only a few batteries remained, but it was still a considerable number of guns.

“Relay firing orders to the 1st and 2nd Winterfell Batteries, they should target this set of coordinates,” said the commanding officer of the artillery force and handed a piece of paper to an officer.

“5th Barrowton and 1st White Harbour are ordered to target these coordinates, and 6th Barrowton along with 7th Deepwood Motte these. Go!”

A few minutes after they had received their coordinates, the guns were ready to fire.

_ “All batteries, fire!” _

A loud, thunderous sound filled the hill. It shook under the might of all 48 howitzers, firing all at once. And the enemy would feel it too, just in a different way.

**_North of Winterfell_ **

How did it all go wrong? The continuous assault by the living’s aircraft had decimated the undead army, and the artillery bombardment had done it’s fair share as well. Even the dragon was shot down, and was now burning not far from him.

Maybe this all was a mistake?

This were the Night King’s last thoughts, as he was ripped apart by a single bomb built especially for him. A hailstorm of Valyrian steel fragments left nothing behind. And the army of the dead fell apart, quite literally.

**_Winterfell_ **

_ “This is Command to all units, we’ve done it. The night king is dead, over.” _

Jon Snow put the radio down, and breathed. Finally, it was over. He looked to his side, at Queen Daenerys. She was silent. Then, suddenly, she got up and stormed off. A furious expression in her face. The dragons had not been needed. He had only been informed of the existence of the Valyrian steel bomb seconds before it’s use had been ordered by Sansa.

“We didn’t need her in the end,” said a smug Sansa and looked at Jon. “She did not have to risk one of her other children. I’m curious, why she is furious now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a proper story out of this, if the response goes into that direction. What are your thoughts?


End file.
